Of Brains and Tails
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: An [somewhat unsuccessful] try at a BlankZidane. Was meant to be more funny, but it turned a bit serious. Oh well XD. R&R if you'd like.


"Blank?"

The spikey red haired, sword wielding thief glanced over to his blond haired partner from where he was leaning against the wall. "Yeah?"

"Why do you wear your hair like that?"

"The hell?"

"It must take all of the styling gel you can get your hands on to keep it like that!" The blond male started laughing hysterically, as if what he said was the funniest thing in the world. Blank, however, simply twitched, blowing out a slightly forced breath. The blond quieted down after a few moments and stood up, stretching, his tail unwinding itself from his waist. "Why do you wear a belt over your eyes?" Blank looked towards the other, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What kind of question is that?"

"The kind that I can think of."

"Obviously. It must hurt that small brain of yours to come up with a smartass question like that."

"Hey!"

The redhead smirked, enjoying the other's frustration and change of subject. He loved to taunt and prod all the other's, but he enjoyed it more when he got under Zidane's skin. Simply because it was easy to do so, and it lasted a long time, because the thief could not set the issue aside. "What?" He asked innocently. "It's true."

Zidane scowled. "Is not! It doesn't hurt to think!" Blank snickered. "Of course it doesn't!" He said. Zidane looked surprised that the redhead agreed with him. Blank's evil grin rose. "Everyone else but you thinks just fine. Except maybe the Boss."

Zidane's face fell and he scowled again. "It doesn't hurt me to think!"

"Oh yeah? What about last week when you said you had a brainfart?"

"It was because I had to memorize so many lines all at once! It hurts after a while of studying lines all the time!"

"Same thing. You have to think in order to concentrate. Therefore, it hurts you to think."

Blank smirked more, knowing the other couldn't say anything resorceful back towards that. He was surprised, however, when the blond did reply. "You never did answer my question, O mighty and smartass Blank."

Blank's fingers twitched and the other shrugged. "So? It's my buisness." Zidane's tail lashed out for a minute and he sighed. "Alright, fine. Why do you hate Oglops, then?"

"Because they're slimy, icky, _boingy_ things! They're evil and sent from hell! I swear they're gonna do a mass take over someday!"

The blond thief broke out laughing at that, brown eyes clenching as tears of mirth produced in the corners of them. The redhead scowled. "What the hell is so funny dammit?"

"Just you and your reasoning, Blank." The thief made a 'hmph' sound and turned his head away, crossing his arms, giving him a more unapproachable look from where he was leaning against the wall.

Zidane smiled and walked slowly over to the wall and put his hand on it as he placed his weight on his arm. "The only thing that's going to do a mass take over, is us. I can just see it. The infamous band of Tantalus ruling the world! We wouldn't have to worry about Nobles, or getting treated bad, because anything we said, they'd have to do. Blank, we would be the greatest!"

Blank snorted. "I'm not interest in ruling the world. This is my life as a lowly thief and actor, I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want to change the world, I don't want to make everything 'right', I just want to continue stealing, fighting, performing, and stay with my clan. That's all that matters to me."

Zidane smiled. "Just like you to say that." The thief looked surprised, turning his head towards the blond. The notorious skirt-chaser smirked at him. "I wouldn't ever expect you to want anything grand other than what you've stolen, and I know that your clan is more important to you than any material thing. It's about family and hardship for you."

Blank for once, couldn't find anything to say. No smart remarks, no sarcastic retort, not even a single word. Zidane smiled, knowing for once he had the upperhand. But instead of going on, he simply shifted and leaned himself against the wall next to the male, eyes closing in content. So content infact, that his tail curled itself around Blank's thigh.

Blank pushed off the wall, looking down. "The hell?"

Zidane opened his eyes. "What?" The other snorted. "Your tail." "What about it?" "It's around my leg, genius."

The blond looked down. He smirked and looked up amusedly. "So it is."

"So move it!"

"I don't feel like it."

"What?" The redhead stared at the other in disbelief. Zidane smirked. "You heard me...genius." Blank scowled. "Move your tail now, or else I'll forcefully remove it from your body and throw it out the window!"

Zidane snorted, but removed his tail. Blank smirked, leaning back against the wall, looking away again. There was shocked and surprised yelp when the tail wrapped itself around his waist. "What the hell?" He cried out. Zidane started laughing. Blank leered at the other. Zidane smiled amusedly. "You said move my tail, so I did." "I meant to take it off of me completely, not just move it to another part of me!" "Well you should have said that before. Because I'm not moving. My tail has a mind of its own and it doesn't look like it's wanting to move."

Blank scowled. "I'm gonna kill you one of these days, Monkey-boy. Either that or chop off your tail in your sleep." He huffed and turned his head again, ignoring the other and the other's tail around him, which the end of it was contentedly tapping against his hip rhythmiclly. Zidane simply smiled and closed his eyes. "The Boss would kill you for doing anything to me. I'm the best, remember? If I'm injured; by anyone or anything, they're as good as dead."

Blank twitched, but said nothing. The thief smiled again. It wasn't often he was this comfortable, and it seemed the only time he ever was, was when he was with Blank. His teasings hurt sometimes, but he could look over that. They were brothers, bound to the same thieving clan and living as a family. Blank was closest to him in age, and they were always working together anyways. Blank knew him just about inside out. And he knew alot of things about Blank, but there were somethings he was sure he'd never get to know.

"Gwahahahaha! Zidane, Blank! Come on out here! It's time to start rehersing for the play and go over our plan!" Their bosses voice rang through the place. Sighing, Zidane pushed off the wall. "Come on, Blank." He started to walk off, his tail gracefully sliding off of the redheaded thief.

Blank sighed quietly and followed behind, already missing that tail wrapped around him.

-Owari-

* * *

Another FFIX fic thing. This is a pre-game fic and takes place right before they kidnap Garnet/Dagger and the adventure begins. And as you can see, I put Blank/Zidane hints in there... I meant for more, but it was supposed to be funny...though it somewhat turned serious. Oh well. XD;; I still like it. Review if you wish.  



End file.
